In certain industrial processes, it is necessary to obtain a particular measurement of a condition within a slurry flow, for example the pH level, using precision instruments. In order to obtain an accurate measurement it is necessary to extract a clean solids free liquid from the slurry, on which relevant measurements can be performed.
With previously existing systems for such measurements, much time is usually taken in obtaining the often clean solids free liquid from the slurry material before a measurement can be taken. Hence by the time the actual sensing is performed on the solids free liquid, the measurement obtained is often times no longer representative of the existing condition of the slurry.
Additionally, in controlling such industrial processes, it is desirable to provide a continuous measurement of a condition of the slurry, so that adjustments can be made to the introduction of condition altering additives or the like to the slurry. A problem with systems currently adopted for this continuous measurement is that once a quantity of clean solids free liquid is obtained, it has been difficult to continuously replace the obtained liquid with a constantly representative sample of liquid reflecting the existing conditions of the slurry.